A Shocking Revelation
by Sigilyph
Summary: When Volkner is feeling down, Roark tries to go cheer him up. However, things don't go as planned.  Energyshipping, Denhyou, Roark/Volkner
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, please read and review, thanks :)

Roark quickly looked around him to make sure that nobody, especially his father, was looking as he quietly slipped away from the party. All of the Sinnoh gym leaders were gathered in a magnificent ballroom in Hearthome, all but one. Volkner. He had become sullen and irritable lately, and no one could figure out why. Even Roark had no idea what was wrong with his usually less depressed best friend. After a few minute Roark noticed that Volkner was not there, so he left the ornate ballroom to search for his friend. He tossed a pokeball high in the air, and out came a large, majestic -looking Aerodactyl that he had recently revived in Oreburgh, his hometown. He swiftly hopped onto its back, and it soared away. Gliding on thermal currents high above Mt. Coronet, Roark began to contemplate what could be the matter. Volkner could have been dumped recently, but as far as Roark knew he had never been emotionally connected to any of the dozens of girls he dated. He also could have a losing streak at his gym, and as Roark thought about it, this option made more and more sense. Volkner was the strongest gym leader in Sinnoh, so a bunch of losses would totally bum him out. Roark would have been able to think about this more, but at that moment a blinding flash of lightning shot towards Roark. Aerodactyl barely dodged the surging beam of electrical energy, and began to do a nosedive straight towards the ground. Aerodactyl spread its wings at the last second, landing daintily on its feet in the middle of a dense forest. Roark patted it on the back, and called the fossil Pokémon back into her pokeball.

"Show yourself!" He yelled out. "I know that you're out here Volkner! What other trainer would have a Pokémon that could produce such a powerful thunderbolt?" Not a sound; nothing but silence. He tossed a quick ball, and a small Roggenrolla materialized out of shimmering blue and yellow light. This Pokémon was a gift from Volkner when he went on a vacation to Unova. He bent down and whispered words of encouragement to the mantle Pokémon. He then added "Just like we practiced." The little Pokémon concentrated, and began to vibrate. "Use Lock-On!" A small ball of red light appeared in front of its face, and grew into a small red ring. Roark watched in amazement as the ring began to move in a straight line to the right of Roggenrola. It did this for a hundred yards or so, halting at the top of a small waterfall. The ring was surrounding a very pissed off Volkner.

"Leave me alone. You are the last person that I want to talk to." he mumbled. Volkner stood up, and began to run away, disappearing in the forest. Roark ran after him. Being a mine foreman in Oreburgh had caused him to develop subtle musculature, because digging for coal and fossils all day was hard work. Roark sprinted after his best friend. He easily caught up in a few seconds.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Volkner said as he spun around. Moonlight illuminated his face, and Roark was astounded. Volkner's eyes were welling with tears.

'Volkner never cried' thought Roark. 'I wish he wouldn't. His face is so adorable when he cries. Crap, stop thinking things like that! Ughhh!' "Stop crying and sit down! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!" Volkner sobbed into his hands.

"Are things not going so well at the gym? Is it girl troubles?" Roark quickly blurted out, but when Volkner turned away, he knew he had hit a soft spot. Volkner mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I SAID" Volkner raised his voice, then quickly lowered it, "Something like that." he whispered, just barely audible.

"Well", Roark questioned, "Did you get dumped?"

"No."

"Do you like a girl, and she doesn't like you back?"

"N-no. Roark, I don't like girls. I.." Volkner paused, thinking for a moment."I like guys. Roark, I'm gay."

Roark did a double take. "What? What about all the girlfriends?"

"They were fake. All of them." Volkner admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know that you can always tell me anything!" Roark began to grow agitated. "Was I not a good enough friend for you? Asking my dad to let you take the gym leaders' entrance exam? He would have never let you take it otherwise. He did it because I said you would do well. You rose up the ranks, but when you got depressed, who helped you out of it?"

Volkner gulped. "You."

"So why the fuck could you not tell me that you were gay? Were you afraid that I was homophobic? Because that isn't even an excuse. One of my cousins in Kanto is gay, and you know that's fine with me. So I'm done. I'm gone. Obviously I'm not worthy of the amaaazing Volkner's trust." Roark said bitterly.

He called back out his Aerodactyl, and flew away. Tears were welling up in Volkner's eyes. He sent a Flygon out of a pokeball on his waist, and hopped on its back, and asked for it to fly after Roark, but to no avail. Roark and Aerodactyl had long disappeared into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Aerodactyl flew higher and higher into the atmosphere. Passing through a flock of high-flying Staravia and a lone Chatot, Roark and Aerodactyl leveled off, soaring above Pastoria. Roark was heading to Mt. Stark, but first needed to pick up a few things along the way. 30 minutes later, Aerodactyl landed on its feet on top of Roark's house. Roark hopped off, and tossed a Petaya berry to his Aerodactyl. The Pokémon snapped it up, then flew into a tree in the yard to nap. Roark grabbed a dusk ball and a great ball from a drawer in his living room. He ran outside, and called upon his Steelix. It burst from the great ball, and then dove into the Earth, and Roark slid down the tunnel that was left behind, making a dusty landing at the bottom. He was now in the Sinnoh Underground, a series of tunnels beneath nearly the entire region. He didn't want to take time traveling through the tunnels, so he commanded Steelix to go straight to Snowpoint city. He once again rode on Steelix's knobby back, as the Iron Snake pokemon drilled straight through the ground. The duo reached Snowpoint an hour later. Steelix drilled straight up, landing on the icy Snowpoint beach. Steelix was called back into its pokeball, and Roark promptly spiraled a dusk ball out of his hand. In a shower of shadows, a deafening roar erupted from the gaping maw of a large female Garchomp. She was the product of years of training, and was incredibly powerful. Using her, Roark was now the third most powerful gym leader in Sinnoh. Roark climbed onto her back and grabbed hold of her dorsal fin for support. She sped out over the waves, flying so fast that in 3 minutes, they had crossed from Snowpoint to the Battle tower. Garchomp was known as the mach Pokémon for a reason. He thanked Garchomp for her help, and then walked alongside her as they began to head towards Stark Mountain. They were walking for a few hours, battling the tough wild Pokémon on Route 28, however, Garchomp's Sand Veil ability allowed her to only rarely be hit by attacks. After she had defeated eight Hippowdon at the same time using and immensely powerful Aqua Tail, a noise resembling a helicopter combined with a mosquito rang out across the desert, and slowly dissipated.

"Run Garchomp!" Roark yelped as he raced in the direction opposite the noise.

A familiar voice called out a command-"Sand Tomb, before he can get away!" A large mass of sand rose beneath Roark and Garchomp's feet, and swiftly swirled around them, trapping them in sand, with only their heads sticking out. The sandstorm ahead of Roark, near where the odd sound had emanated from, was dissipating. As the swirling sand cleared away, the form of Volkner was running towards Roark, with his Flygon right behind him. Garchomp immediately broke free of the sand surrounding her, but Roark, not being an immensely strong dragon, was having some trouble. "I'm sorry for the sand," Volkner quickly apologized, "I just needed you to not run off before I could explain myself."

Roark began to protest. "Just let me go! You jerk!"

"Please wait, I promise I will tell you why I couldn't tell you that I was gay!"

"Fine." Volkner gently raised his hand, and Flygon's wings hummed. The sand fell back to the ground, and Roark began to brush sand from his clothes. "Why?"

"It's because..." Volkner paused, thinking of the right words.

"You STILL can't just tell me?" Roark impatiently asked, fuming. Roark turned around, tears welling in his eyes. "Goodby-" Roark began, with a hint of regret in his voice, but he was cut off brusquely as Volkner spun him around, and planted his lips on Roarks', pressing hard.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was as spectacular as a firework. Volkner soaked in every detail. Roark had let his eyes flutter closed, and had returned the kiss, pressing up against Volkner. He suddenly pushed him away though. Roark blushed deep shades of red, as Volkner explained. "I love you Roark. I have for a long time. Now you know why I just couldn't tell you." Volkner blurted out. "I know you are straight, and I really hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Actually, I might be bi." Roark muttered.

"Bi? As in bisexual, like you are also attracted to guys?" Volkner asked, eager and hopeful.

"Yeah, and lately, every time I think of you," Roark began, "I can't stop thinking about your exquisite sapphire eyes. I dream of your handsome, chiseled face. I think about how...hot...you are."

"What?"

"I-I think I love you too. I have for a while. You are so smart, funny, and attractive. I love you." Roark admitted. He hastily pressed his lips to Volkner's, and Volkner moaned in pleasure. His lips parted slightly, and Roark pushed his tongue in, exploring every crevice, and enjoying every second. Their tongues intertwined, and Volkner slightly opened his eyes. Roark looked so hot. Volkner pulled away for air, and once again looked at Roark. He was flustered and blushing as he gasped for air. His auburn hair was flapping in the wind, and he looked up at Volkner, a large grin plastering his face. Roark looked down at his feet. "So... I was wondering if you would go on a date with me later this week. Maybe Friday?" He looked up to see Volkner's reaction.

"Yeah, I think I could do that." He grinned, his blond hair rustling in the wind. He put his hand on Roark's cheek, stroking it softly. "I have wanted this for so long. It's like the best dream I could ever have." Roark leaned in, and placed a small kiss on Volkner's lips. He then smiled as he whispered-

"Same here." The moment was ruined instantly when Roark's phone rang. "Crap. I have to take this." Roark listened for a few seconds. "Mmhmm, got it. Be there in a few." He looked over at Volkner after hanging up. "I really have to go. I have a challenger. I'll call you tonight!" He jumped onto Garchomp's back, grabbed hold of her dorsal fin, and waved goodbye to Volkner. Volkner waved back, and jokingly blew a kiss. Garchomp flew away, leaving Volkner alone with his thoughts and his Flygon.

*** Aaron stood impatiently outside of the changing booth. "Hurry up Roark!" "Alright, alright!" Roark stepped out of the booth, and spun around, showing the outfit to his friend. It was Thursday, and Roark wanted to make sure that he looked good for his date with Volkner, so he decided to go shopping with the green-eyed elite four member. "Ummm maybe don't wear such a boring t-shirt. Try yellow. Volkner likes yellow right?" He winked. "The jeans work though."

"Ok. Well now what? I haven't ever been on a date. I need pointers!" Roark told Aaron as they took the stairs down to the bottom floor of the Veilstone Department store.

"How about we grab a bite to eat and I'll give you pointers? I'm quite the ladies man." Roark had to admit, Aaron spoke the truth. He had 5 serious girlfriends last year.

"Fine. We'll go to that fancy restaurant on Lake Valor. And you are paying." "Why?" Aaron protested immediately.

"Because you live on an Elite Four salary. Duhh."

"Right. I'm going to need a ride though. I kind of don't have a Pokémon that could lift me. Bug Pokémon are weak in that department, although I heard of a bug Pokémon in Unova that can learn fly. I should totally get one of those." "Sounds cool. And you can borrow Aerodactyl for the ride over."

"Thanks."*** Twenty minutes later, Aerodactyl circled over the lake, and then spiraled down towards the shore. Roark had sped ahead on Garchomp, and was now standing by the lake. "Took you long enough!" He sarcastically said, as Aaron was only a minute behind. Roark called back Aerodactyl and Garchomp, and then walked towards the restaurant by the beach. After they had sat down and ordered, Aaron began with his tips.

"Okay. Number one is that you have to compliment him. And specify the things you like about him. His hair, clothes, you can even get cheesy and compliment his eyes."

"That works?" Roark asked, astounded.

"Like a charm. Step two; don't go to a restaurant. They are boring, expensive, and there is always a table between you and your date. Do something fun, unexpected, or both. Boat rides, bowling, and rock climbing are some of the few. Also part of step two, movies. Just don't, because you can't make eye contact." Roark nodded, and Aaron continued. "Step three is that you must make sure that you make some light physical contact. Brush against him with your fingertips. Hold his hand for a bit. If you sit next to him, make your arm touch his. That is also an invitation to hold hands. Nothing too heavy, but not so light that he won't notice. And now step four. You must smile at all times. No exceptions. Make sure it isn't cheesy though, that would be a problem." Aaron paused briefly, as the waitress walked over with their food. Aaron thanked her, and then ate a bite of his salad. At that moment, a teenage girl and guy walked up to the pair.

"Can we have a battle?" the girl asked. Since this restaurant was famous for having double battles at noon every day, the request was understandable. Roark giggled as he and Aaron agreed.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked, confused.

"Oh nothing," Aaron replied, "just that you two accidently challenged a gym leader and a member of the elite four to a battle."

"Oh no!" the girl exclaimed. The four positioned themselves by the battlefield. The teenagers sent out a Gastrodon and a Carnivine. Aaron tossed a pokeball, and out flew his Yanmega. Roark paused for a moment, and then sent out his Aerodactyl. Yanmega immediately knocked out Carnivine with a Bug Buzz while Aerodactyl used Dragon Claw to defeat Gastrodon. The battle was over before it could begin.

"If you could excuse us, we have matters to discuss." The teens were astounded by the two powerful Pokémon. Roark and Aaron sat down after calling back their respective Pokémon, and as Roark munched on his steak, Aaron continued with the rules.

"This is the last rule, and I think it is the most important. You can't kiss him on the first date."

"Why not?" Roark asked, dumbfounded.

"Because, that ensures a second. If you leave without a kiss, he will definitely ask you on another date. And at that point, you can kiss him whenever. But if you give him a kiss and it's crappy, he might not want to date you anymore."

"What if he thinks I don't like him because I don't kiss him?"

"He won't think that, because you took him on a fun date. Now make sure to follow my rules." Roark agreed and thanked Aaron, then got up, saying that he had to leave. Once he got outside, he hopped on Aerodactyl's back after feeding it a few Custap berries. Aerodactyl flapped its wings, as it slowly took off. It picked up speed, and soared out over the Pastoria swamp, heading towards Oreburgh. Aaron looked over at the waitress, signaled for the bill, and took a final sip of soda before reclining in his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A word b4 this chapter- Im going to try to update this more often, because bluecow's review made my day, and so yeah, I don't edit these as thoroughly as I should, so feel free to point out any errors you happen upon. I don't own Pokemon etc. Also this fic is set in the future, and I kind of changed some facts to make it work etc. *****

Volkner paced down the street as he glanced at his watch. 10:30. He was supposed to meet Roark here, but it appeared as though Roark was late. He waited for a few minutes, until his phone began to ring. The caller i.d told him it was Roark. He answered, listened, then hung up. 'Why would Roark change plans? Also, why the lighthouse?' He thought silently as he turned around and headed for the lighthouse. When he arrived, he spotted Roark leaning against the lighthouse. 'He looks so hot!' The electric-type gym leader thought. 'Those skinny jeans, the shirt, his hair...' "Hi Roark." "Hey Volkner." "So why the sudden change of plans?" "Because we are going swimming." Volkner's jaw dropped. "I don't have a swimsuit." "That's fine. Just swim in your boxers." Volkner flushed every shade of red under the sun before he nodded apprehensively in agreement. They walked next to each other on the way to the beach, as the sun began to set in the distance.***'Okay' ,Thought Roark,'now we are going on a fun first date. Time for some compliments.' "You look really great tonight. Not that you don't normally look great, just that you look especially great tonight." Roark cursed silently at himself, as the compliments had sort of backfired, and now he thought that Volkner viewed him as a bumbling fool. "Thanks. You too." Roark blushed at the compliment. He then dangled his arm next to Volkner's, remembering Aaron's words, but Volkner didn't take the hint. Roark rubbed his knuckle against Volkners', and Volkner took Roark's hand. They walked for some time, listening to the sound of Wingull playing by the surf. The trail to the beach ended abruptly, and the duo stepped onto the sand. Roark took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea sun had fallen from the sky, and the beach was dark, save for a sliver of reddish-orange light at the horizon. Roark switched on a flashlight to illuminate the walk down to the water. No one else was at the beach this late, just as Roark had anticipated. In a sudden burst of courage, Roark began to take off his shirt. ***Volkner began to do the same, but paused when he glanced over at Roark. Roark's shirt was stuck in such a way that it was off his torso but awkwardly snagged on his head. It was over his head thpugh, so Roark could not see a thing. Volkner stared at the defined six-pack that was exposed by Roark's entanglement. "Can you help me, Volkner? It's stuck." "Uhhhhhhh..." Volkner was having trouble looking away from Roark's abs. 'Pull yourself together!' Volkner mentally slapped himself, then went to help Roark. "On three, pull your head out, and I will pull on the shirt. One, two, three!" Volkner pulled on the bright yellow shirt, while Roark tugged his head in the opposite direction. Eventually Roatrk pulled free. Volkner again began to take off his shirt as Roark undid his fly. Volkner averted his gaze, trying to make it seem as though he wasn't staring. He looked straight down as he worked on his fly. He pulled his jeans down, revealing a pair of shinx-patterned boxers. "Those are adorable!" Roark exclaimed, as Volkner looked up at Roark. Roark was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, and that combined with his muscular body aroused Volkner. Realizing that his boxers were beginning to tent, Volkner forced himself to look away, then ran to the water. He called on his Lantern to illuminate the water, and proceeded to dive in.*** Roark stood there, wondering why Volkner had ran into the ocean. 'Well i should go join him.' Roark walked down to the water with a smile on his face. "Hey. What was such a hurry?" "Oh you know me, l just love the ocean." Volkner smiled at Roark, and Roark smiled back. He slowly began to wade in, when Volkner called Lantern to his side, and whispered something to it. Volkner dove underwatee, and Lanturn's eyes began to glow with a light blue aura. A small ball of water began to grow in it's mouth. The ball grew larger and larger while Roark, realizing what was coming, turned around and ran. He was too late, and as he turned to look back at Lantern, the orb of water in Lanturns's mouth exploded outwards and a beam of water shot out across the water. Creating a wake in it's path due to the sheer speed at which it was traveling, the incredibly powerful hydro pump hit Roark, soaking him completely. ***Volkner popped up, spit out some water, and giggled. He stopped when he saw that the water had caused Roark's boxer-briefs to contour to the contents inside. In the shallow water, he feared that his erection was now painfully obvious. He backed away, desperate to hide it.*** "What's wrong? Not ready to get payback?" Roark asked jokingly as Volkner backed away, heading for deeper water. Something wasn't right though. Volkner wasn't looking at his face. He was looking lower than that. Roark looked down and yelped in sheer embarrasment as he saw that his package was perfectly defined, and was being illuminated by Lanturns' light. He quickly ran into the ocean, getting his lower half underwater as quickly as he could. A thought then shot through his mind. 'Why would Volkner back away from me? Oh my.' He glanced at Volkner who had almost submerged himself. 'Did I give him an erection?' Roark filed that thought away, and he walked over to Volkner. "So what do you think of this date so far?" "It's really nice." "So why were you so keen on getting away from me?" Volkner immediately became flustered, and ducked under, desperately trying to hide his rosy cheeks. 'So I was right about the reason.' Roark thought as Volkner, who had only slightly composed himself underwater, surfaced. 'I want to kiss him so badly. I can't though, according to Aaron. I'm going to have to leave soon or I'm going to fuck this up big-time.' His eyebrows furrowed in unhapiness as he thought about what he would have to do if things went too far. "Is something wrong?" Volkner responded in a cunning manner. "Trying to change the subject, are we?" "A little." Volkner's answer was vague so he decided to keep probing. "So what was it about me that did it for you?" Roark was astounded by his own bluntness and courage, yet continued with his question. "These?" He made a small gesture to his abs, "...or this?" he gestured lower.*** Volkner yelped in embarassment as Roark had known exactly what his issue was. "Well?" At this time, the very sea around them seemed to light on fire. Lanturn had attracted a school of Chinchou, and the light traveled from below the surface, dappling yellow light across the surface. Volkner thought to himself how oddly romantic it was. "I want him so badly." "Well you could have just said that." Volkner's mind was spinning, and his response came out in pieces. "What did...what did I say?" "Nothing much, just that you want me. A lot, apparently." "I said that out loud?" "Yeah." "Well this is awkward." "I don't see how. You want me," he giggled when he said the next part,"and I want you." Roark grabbed Volkner by the arm, pulled him in, moved some of the wet locks of blonde hair out of his face, then kissed him. Hard. Volkner placed a tentative hand on Roark's chest, and began to push him away. "What's wrong?" Roark asked, needing explaination for why such a wonderful kiss had to end so soon. "Because we need to get to dry land!" Volkner took Roark's hand and dragged him to shore. When they reached the sand, Roark was spun around onto the ground by Volkner, who immediately straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Roark on the lips. The kiss was short, much too short for Roark. He leaned up to get more, but Volkner broke this kiss for a reason. He ground his erection into Roark's, and Roark moaned in pleasure as he lied back. Volkner began to trail kisses down Roark's neck, stopping every few inches to come back up and kiss Roark on the lips. When the kisses reached Roark's abs, he began to grow antsy.*** Volkner began to move his tongue up one of Roark's thighs. When he reached Roark's bulging underwear, he stopped, then slowly pulled them back. Roark shivered at the warm, wet sensation of Volkner's mouth around his erection. "More!" Volkner moved his mouth up and down, licking his tongue around the tip. He elicited a loud, guttural moan from Roark, who dug his hands into the sandy beach and clenched his fists as an inordinate amount of pleasure tingled his every nerve. Volkner hummed as he went down on Roark, the vibrations increasing Roark's pleasure tenfold. In one swift motion, Volkner hauledbhimself up to Roark's face to kiss him, while at the same time, he stroked Roark's throbbing penis, going faster and faster, until it was all too much for Roark. He pulled away from Volkner's kiss long enough to moan as the orgasm hit. As Roark's hands clenched into the sand, eyes squeezed shut, cum squirting out of his penis, Volkner couldn't help but to think about how he had caused Roark so much pleasure. ***As the orgasm began to wear off, Roark opened his eyes. Volkner was licking the cum off of his fingers as he sat up in the sand. "That is so hot.." He murmered, before realizing how tired the whole ordeal leaves him, and his eyes flickered shut. When his eyes opened in the morning, Roark was suprised to see that he was fully clothed, and that he was in a bed. He was about to get up and have a look around, but he suddenly stopped Volkner was lying next to him, fast asleep, but his arms were curled around Roark as though he went to bed hugging him. Roark slowly unwrapped himself from Volkner's lanky, lightly haired arms. He stood up, stretched, and looked around. He realized he was in Volkner's apartment, a penthouse on the top floor of a solar-powered skyscraper, the absolute highest in the entire region. Roark gazed down at Volkner. 'He looks so peaceful, and shirtless. Oh so shirtless. And those abs!' When his pants got tighter, he left the room to cool off. He paced down a hallway that he walked down many times, as he was always welcome, because he used to be best friends with Volkner. Roark took a step down onto a small, enclosed area looking out of a floor to ceiling window out on the ocean and the beach. 'What am I to Volkner now? A friend with benefits? Something more hopefully.' He realized that he was cold, so he walked to the kitchen, where he brewed a pot of coffee. He poured some into a mug, then walked back to the window and stared out across the beach at the ocean in the distance. "G'morning handsome." Roark turned around to see Volkner grinning at him. "You aren't too shabby yourself. So what happened last night? After-you know..." "Come with me and I'll explain everything." They walked to the kitchen, and Roark sat down. "So how did i get here?" Roark got right down to it. "You passed out almost right after I finished. I knew that we couldn't stay on the beach, so I called back Lanturn. I also knew that i couldn't carry you back to my house, so I had Magnezone use magnet rise on you. It was really funny, actually. You were floating, and asleep, so I sort of dragged you through the air. And then we were at my apartment, but I couldn't go to bed all dirty with seawater, so I took a shower, and I realised that the same applied to you, so, ummm...," Volkner paused, thinking of a less creepy way to state his thoughts, but couldn't think of any. "I bathed you. It's not as creepy as It sounds! You were covered in sand and sweat and cum. And it isn't like I haven't seen you naked already!" "Thanks, actually, for looking out for my cleanliness." Roark giggled, and Volkner stood up, He walked to the fridge, then the pantry, gathering ingredients for breakfast. Flour, eggs, milk, and sugar were some of them. As he cracked an egg into a large mixing bowl, he began to talk again. "So during your bath, your eyes opened a little. I was afraid you would be startled, but you actually did the unexpected." Roark's face went white as a sheet. "What did I do?" "You kissed me. Deeply, and with a bunch of tongue. I don't think you were fully awake at the time. After a few seconds you pulled away and fell back asleep." "You are lying!" "I would not lie about something that hilarious!"Roark crossed his arms, as Volkner flipped a pancake into the air. "I don't think this is hilarious at all." "That's 'cause you kind of weren't there." After Volkner finished cooking all of the pancakes, he sat down, giving a stack of 3 to Roark, same as his own. "So.. How did you like it?" "Like what?" "The..well you know." Volkner replied. Roark looked up at Volkner, and replied after a minute. "I liked it. I think I'll return the favor next time." "Good. I think i am really going to enjoy that. So what are your plans for today?" "I have a challenger at noonish. It's a rematch, and hopefully I will beat him." "Yeah, good luck." "How about you? Anything on your schedule?" "Not really. I have a few errands to run, but that's pretty much it." "Cool." After they had finished breakfast, Roark said that he had to leave. He kissed Volkner on the cheeck, then turned to leave. "I'll call you!" "When?" "When my battle is over." Roark walked out the door, and when he began the elevator ride down to the ground floor, he remembered what Aaron's last rule was. He also remembered how many times he had broken that rule last night. "Oh well," He thought out loud, "his dumb rule was wrong. Kissing is always the right thing to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Volkner dialed her number the minute after Roark left. "Jasmine, hey! It's me."

"Hey Volkner!" "What's up in Johto?" "Nothing really, a kid beat me with a

Typhlosion." "Aww, sorry. I hate when a win only happens because of a type

advantage." "No, this kid was skilled, he only used Typhlosion against Steelix.

He beat my other pokemon with a Scizor. It was amazing, and I think he could be

Champion material. I'll call Lance later, but enough about me, how was your

date?" "It was great. He suprised me, we went to the beach, swam a little,

and..." "And what?" "And I gave him a blowjob!" Volkner blurted out, then

waited for Jasmine's response. "On the first date? And what did he give you?"

"Nothing. He fell asleep right afterwards. Then he left a few minutes ago." "Did

you make breakfast?" "Of course. I'm a gentleman." "So when is he gonna call?"

"Later. So how are things with Morty?" "Good. Tommorow we are seeing a movie,

and the Elite four are hosting a party for themselves and the gym leaders in a

few weeks, and we are going." "Awesome! The elite four here are doing the same

thing in like a month!" "I'll assume you are going to bring Roark as your date,

seeing as how he is your boyfriend?" "Yeah. I can't wait to see him again. Is

this like how things are with you and Morty? 'Cause he's been gone for 5 minutes

and I already miss him." "Yeah, things are like that for me too." "Would it be

weird if I visited him today?" "Not really, he does kind of owe you a b.j."

Jasmine giggled, and at the other end of the line, Volkner blushed. "Jasmine!"

"What? I just tell it like it is." "I guess he does, but I don't want him to be

creeped out and think im a stalker." "He won't, I mean he likes you enough so

that you could put his dick in your mouth, don't be worried that you creep him

out." "You are terrible!" "I know, I know!" "So tommorow night I'm taking him

out for dinner." "Where?" "Not sure yet. I'll find something though." "Okay, I

have to go, bye Volkner!" "Bye Jasmine." Volkner hung up the phone and reached

over to his nightstand. He pulled out a drawer, and from it took out the

yellowpages, then began to browse the restaurants. *** When Roark got home, he

checked his phone for any messages. He only had one, from Aaron, asking him to

call back. He dialed the number as he changed into his work attire. He had an

important gym battle rematch with his childhood friend, Riley. He was exited

about this battle, because he was really hoping to beat Riley. They hadn't

battled in years. As he thought about this, Aaron picked up the phone. "How did

your date go?" "It went excellently." "No doubt because of the help I gave you."

"I didn't follow all of your dumb rules. I took him on a fun date, we almost

held hands, and I smiled a bunch. Almost too much." "You kissed him! Yay!" "Why

'yay'? I broke your no kissing rule!" "That rule was a joke! If you didn't kiss

him, it would have seemed that you were frigid." "What if I had followed your

dumb rule?" "He professed his love for you. Not getting a kiss on the first date

would hardly have turned him off. So how far did you go with him?" "Why would

you think that anything beyond a kiss happened at all?" Roark replied a little

too quickly and loudly to not arouse suspicion. "Because I called at eight, when

you normally get up around, but you are only responding now. It is like noon

Roark. Duh. So how far? Making out? A hand-job? Sex?" "A blow-job." Roark said

softly, and as he said it, Aaron burst out laughing. "A blow-job? Where on Earth

did you learn how to give a blowjob? Its been a week since you told me you were

bi!" "I did not give him one, he gave me one." "And what did you do in return?"

"I fell asleep. He carried me back to his apartment. I think it's sweet."

"Whatever. You have a challenger, right?" "Yeah, Riley. Remember him? from

Canalave?" "With the cool hat and the Lucario?" "Yeah, him. Well bye now!"

"Bye!" Roark stood up, walked out of the house, and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the street, moving torwards the gym. As he walked closer, he

spotted a dapper, blue-clad gentleman, and waved. Riley waved back, then walked

towards Roark. They shook hands, and Roark patted Riley on the back. "How long

has it been?" "Four years?" "Too long." They reached the gym, and they walked

onto the battlefield. "Two on two?" "Sure. I am totally going to beat you

Roark!" Roark reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small remote.

"What kind of battlefield do you want? It's challenger's choice. You can pick

ocean, mountainous, forest, desert, or field." Riley thought about it for a

moment. 'If I pick desert or mountain, he absolutely has the advantage. But both

of my pokemon can see through things, so he can't hide underground or behind

rocks. "I think that I will pick mountainous." Roark clicked a button on the

remote, and a few small mountains erupted from the ground at their feet. The

mountains stood about 10 feet high each, and Roark and Riley stood on opposite

sides of the battlefield. Roark threw a dusk ball and a pokeball into the air.

Garchomp flew out of one, while Tyranitar dropped from the other, landing on the

ground with a boom. The duo of prehistoric-looking pokemon roared in unison,

sending chills down Riley's spine. He pulled himself together, and threw two

pokeballs towards the field. A Lucario and a Luxray landed daintily on the rocky

terrain, and Luxray immediately jumped atop a boulder to better position itself

for the upcoming battle. The referee signaled the start of the match. At that

exact moment, the holes on Tyranitar's body began spewing sand. The sand formed

small twisters that flew everywhere. 'So he is using sandstream to boost his

Garchomp's evasion. That might be clever, but I can beat it.' "Lucario, use Aura

Sphere on Tyranitar!" "Use dig to avoid it!" Tyranitar literally sunk right into

the ground, and the Aura Sphere hit a pillar of rock, creating a massive

explosion that send shards of rock flying everywhere. The explosion shook the

entire battlefield. "Garchomp, use Shadow Claw on Luxray!" Garchomp pulled back

her wing, and her claw became surrounded by a dark purple aura. "Quickly Luxray,

use Ice Fang!" Luxray bounded towards Garchomp and Garchomp took off, heading at

Luxray with lightning speed. Luxray had better reflexes, and dodged the Shadow

Claw. As it twisted it's body out of the way, Luxray sunk it's fangs into

Garchomp's wing. The fangs began to glow a cool blue, and ice began to shoot out

of Luxray's mouth, freezing Garchomp solid. Luxray looked around, then it

suddenly looked beneath it. Gazing down at the ground, Luxray began to grow

agitated. Realizing what was wrong, Riley yelled another command to Luxray.

"Magnet Rise! Hurry!" Luxray began to float up into the air, it's entire body

shimmering with yellow electricity. Tyranitar burst from the ground, sand

shooting in all directions, but it was far too late. Luxray was far out of

reach. "Vacuum Wave while it's distracted!" Lucario swiftly whirled his fist in

a tight circle, then punched the air in front of him. A tornado of vacuum shot

out towards Tyranitar, hitting it hard and pummeling it backwards. Tyranitar

slammed its tail into the ground, attempting to gain traction against the

incredibly powerful vaccuum pushing it back, but it was all in vain. The Armor

pokemon was slammed through boulder after boulder, then pounded into the wall,

followed by trailing dustclouds, knocking it out in one hit. Roark called back

Tyranitar. "Good job buddy. Now, Garchomp, fire fang on Luxray!" Through the

thick layer of ice covering it's body, Riley could see Garchomp's mouth begin to

glow red, and in a puff of steam Garchomp became obscured from view. The steam

spread, and Riley couldn't see the other side of the field. "Now!" Garchomp flew

out of the steam, shooting towards Luxray. Her mouth was filled with fire, and

she bit down hard on one of Luxray's legs. Flame engulfed Luxray in a veritable

inferno, and it fell to the ground, it's blue fur charred and blackened, unable

to battle. Riley called it back as Roark called out to Garchomp again. "Aqua

tail!" Spinning jets of water materialized around Garchomp's tail as she flew

straight towards Lucario. "Counter with Psychic!" Garchomp began to glow light

blue as Lucario attempted to gain control over it, but Garchomp shook out of it.

She spun into Lucario, the sheer force of her Aqua Tail slammig Lucario into the

ground so hard that the ground cracked in two. "Roark wins the battle!" The

referee proclaimed, then walked away to officiate another match. Roark walked

over to Riley, then shook his hand. "Awesome battle! I had a lot of fun! Also,

since when did you get a luxray?" "I got it when I needed a ground type lure.

Ice fang normally does the trick." "Nice! And Lucario is looking strong as

always" Roark grinned. "I'm going to be here all day Roark, do you want to go

grab a bite and catch up?" "Yeah, I would." Five hours and three challengers

later, Roark joined Riley at a bar that they had agreed on before Roark had

another match. Riley was holding a half empty bottle of beer. Roark ordered

another, and began to drink it. "Roark, whats up with you lately?" "Not much,

I'm bisexual." "Well of course!" "You did not know! Did you?" "Yeah. For a

while." "How?" "My gay-dar is unparalelled." "Bitch!" Roark lightly punched

Riley on the arm. A thought popped into Riley's head. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Why do you think I'm dating someone?" "I just know it." "Well..." "Do I know

them?" "Yes." "Who?" "Volkner." "No way!" "Yeah. Since like a week ago." "Well

that is...well...interesting." "What?" "I always thought he was a ladies man."

Roark giggled incessantly. "Me too! It was an act." "Well I'm glad that you

finally found someone who is right for you." "Do you have a girlfriend?" "No,

i'm single. Unfortunately." "Aww Riley! Do you like anyone?" "Not really."

"That's too bad." They finished drinking, and Roark stood up. "I kind of have a

long day in the morning, I have a ton of crap to do." "Well I'll see you around,

good luck with Volkner!" "Thanks!" Roark walked out of the bar, paced to his

house a few blocks away, then went inside. He walked up to his bedroom and took

of his clothes, replacing them with a towel. He was walking towards the bathroom

when his phone began to buzz on his dresser. Turning around, Roark walked back

and picked up the phone. He grinned at the sight of the caller I.D., then

answered it. "Hey Volkner." "Hey Roark! I was wondering if you want to meet me

tommorrow at my gym." "Sure." "Great well I will talk to you later Volkner." Bye

Roark."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Volkner, Call me back when you get this." Volkner turned off his voicemail, and then proceeded to dial number two on his speed dial. On the third ring, Roark answered. "Hi! I assume you got my message?" "Uhm yeah, I guess. You wanted me to call you?" "Yup. I was wondering if you want to meet me up in Snowpoint on Sunday." Volkner pondered this for a moment. "What a weird place. But sure, I'll come." A few days later, Volkner arrived at Snowpoint, and quickly recalled his Flygon, as it disliked being in the cold weather any more than necessary. Volkner stepped inside the Pokémon center, and walked over to his grinning boyfriend, all bundled up in A brown puffy coat and a green scarf. The pair shared a quick kiss, and Volkner asked the question that was on his mind. "So what are we doing up here?" Roark grinned. "We are going to have a baby Pokémon battle!" "I don't really have a baby Pokémon!" "You have Rotom, and it's about the same level as Roggenrola." Roark walked to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, with Volkner following closely behind. On opposite sides of the field, each sent out their Pokémon. Rotom sparkled with electricity, zapping around with a huge grin on its face. Roggenrola spun around in a circle on one foot, with the stone on its head wobbling around. "Let's go!" yelled Volkner in excitement. "Will'o'wisp!" Rotom charged a small ball of pink flame, and then shot it towards Roggenrola. Dodging with ease, Roggenrola began to vibrate with a great intensity. "Lock on, now!" A ring of red light shot out of Roggenrola's 'eye', and surrounded Rotom before engulfing. The ring disappeared, and in its place a small crosshair of energy remained. Volkner snapped into action. "Rotom use telekinesis! You can pick which one!" "Roark was confounded."What are you talking about Volkner?" A commotion behind him caused Roark to turn back towards the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were being dragged out the door, clinging to a washing machine that was hovering in the air, as if by magic. A pale green aura surrounded the machine. Roark did a double take, and then realized what was wrong. He glanced over at Rotom, who had the same green aura in its wild eyes. Nurse Joy finally lost her grasp on the washer, and it came flying towards the battlefield. In a flash of light, Rotom entered the motor of the machine, and began to change the form of it. The washer became taller; more rounded, and grew legs. Rotom's distinctive face appeared on the top of the washing machine, and the aura of electricity that characteristically surrounded the plasma Pokémon changed from a sky blue to a deep, benthic royal blue. 'Crap' Roark thought to himself' 'Now he has the type advantage!' Then he noticed that the crosshair was still on Rotom, giving him an idea. "Use Stone Edge Roggenrola, and during the knockback use Gravity!" Stones erupted from beneath Rotom, sending it skidding backwards slightly. Roggenrola hummed, and began to magnetize itself with incredible strength. An area around the tiny little ball of power began to increase in gravitational pull, about 50 or 60 meters in all directions. Roark and Volkner fell to their knees from the force, and Rotom dropped out of the sky, like, well a washing machine, Gravity completely negating its' levitate ability. "Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Volkner, the power of his boyfriend's Pokémon amazing him. "Your Roggenrola is so strong! Rotom use Hydro Pump and knock this sucker out in one shot!" "Rotommmmmmmmmm!" The Pokémon began to build up water in its hose, pointing it at Roggenrola. "Hey sweetie?"Said Roark, "You know what they say about Hydro Pump? That it's one of the most powerful water type attacks. Mainly because of all the pressure it puts on the water. And in turn, the Pokémon who is targeted." "Awww, you called me sweetie! But why are you saying this?" "Well gravity doubles said pressure, and you know what they say about Roggenrolas under pressure?" And suddenly Volkner could see his boyfriend's strategy clearly now, but it was far too late. Rotom finished charging, and releasing the strongest Hydro pump either gym leader had ever seen. It pummeled Roggenrola with such intense force that the Pokémon began to slide backwards, even under the intense gravity which effectively doubled its weight. It began to glow an unearthly bluish-white, and began to change. Its dainty little feet grew larger, and more jointed, rotating in front of it. It grew upwards and outwards, sprouting a third leg out of its back. Red crystals shot through its top, and its 'eye' split in half, a black spine splitting it down the middle. And then, suddenly, the transformation was complete. Boldore shook the water from its body, having survived the Hydro Pump with its sturdy ability, and began to lift its front legs into the air. "It evolves" Roark said matter-of-factly. "Earthquake, now!" Boldore slammed its legs into the ground, sending shockwaves all around it, instantly knocking out Rotom. All of a sudden, Gravity normalized, and Roark ran up to hug his newly evolved powerhouse, before running up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Volkner's blue jacket and kissing him deeply on the lips. The sound of a woman clearing her throat interrupted the lovebirds, and they turned to see a very ticked Nurse Joy. She was pointing to Rotom, who had gotten back up on its feet. "Oh, right, so sorry!" Volkner quickly apologized. "Rotom, please put the washer back where you found it, and no monkey business." At that moment, a shock of light illuminated the sky in a pale blue. The trio of people looked up, and were surprised to see a meteorite shooting through the sky. Instead of a trail of smoke and fire behind it, however, there was a trail of ice. It shot over their heads, heading towards the Survival area. "Oh my ..."Roark was cut off by Volkner, who said "We have to stop some destruction that the impact will cause." Sending out Garchomp, Roark exclaimed for Volkner to hop on, then called back his Boldore, Volkner doing the same with Rotom. Garchomp took off like a bullet, speeding towards the meteorite with all the swiftness it could muster. The sound of a roaring jet engine caused Roark to turn his head, and there, chasing Garchomp as it chased the surprisingly slow meteorite, was a giant, angelic dragon with a jet of red-orange flame shooting out of its tail, flapping its angelic wings, a real live Reshiram.


	7. Chapter 7

N pulled back some hair behind his ear, speeding upwards on the back of his friend, Reshiram. He had been pursuing the Kyurem for weeks, herding it away from every settlement it happened across. After eating a couple of people in

Lacunosa town, the rest of the city had attempted to drive it out, causing the Boundary Pokémon to rampage, devouring seven more people. N, with the help of Reshiram, had forced Kyurem to leave with a dazzling combination of dragon pulse and blue flare. Since that time, he had chased it across three continents, flying across Johto, the Orange Islands, and finally Hoenn. Kyurem summoned a group of Regice using its ice-type powers to control a duo of the ice type golems that were wandering the coast of Mossdeep City. That caused N a bit of trouble, as the trio of ice types pummeled Reshiram with blizzard after blizzard. It knocked out the pair of Regice, and N used pokeballs to subdue them. He was planning on releasing them, along with Kyurem, at the southernmost tip of the earth, where they could live away from the threat of humans. However, Kyurem took off after noticing the immense power of Reshiram's fire attacks. It had been cloaking itself in a moving blizzard, speeding along in the upper Atmosphere. Reshiram sped up once they were over the ocean, attempting to take down the third member of its trio over the ocean, where Kyurem wasn't easily maneuverable. Before Reshiram could knock it out of the sky, however, Kyurem cleared away the blizzard from its body, and glowed a ferocious blue color, sending an orb of azure energy up into the sky. The clouds above began to glow bluish-gray, and then a firestorm of meteors began to rain down on Reshiram. Unlike when Reshiram used Draco meteor, Kyurem was calling down actual meteors, an immense feat, which made the move that much more powerful. N had never seen such a powerful attack, and Reshiram just barely survived it. Kyurem then picked up speed. N had lost its trail for a while after that, but picked it up near Canalave City in Sinnoh. And now, some morons on a Garchomp were in between him and Kyurem. *******"There's a guy riding that Reshiram!" "Are you serious?" Roark

exclaimed, "It's a legendary Pokémon!" "I'm not joking!" The couple turned their attention back to the Meteorite. It had begun to slow down, and it was veering towards Stark Mountain. And then, impact. Rather than an explosion, the meteorite just struck the mountain, and to Roark and Volkner's surprise, the meteorite sunk into the mountain. Garchomp landed by the crater-tunnel, and turned to face the incoming Reshiram. She began to prepare its Aqua Tail at the Reshiram, but the person on top of the Dragon-type legend held up their arms in surrender, and Garchomp stopped charging her attack. The Reshiram flapped its wings ad it landed, and the person on top leaped down in a flurry of green hair. Outstretching his hand, he greeted the pair. "Hello, I am N and this is my friend, Reshiram. We mean you know harm, we are attempting to stop that Kyurem you saw from destroying another town, as it caused much destruction back in my region. We've been tracking it a while, but it's too strong." N looked up at Garchomp, cocked his head to the right, and grinned. "Would you like to help? I'm sure such a dragon as you could be of marvelous assistance to my cause." Garchomp growled in acquiescence. Roark sent out Tyranitar, and sprang into action, following Tyranitar down the tunnel left by the impact. He called out to the others, "I'm going to try to lure the Kyurem out, Volkner watch Boldore please." A roar erupted from the mountain a few minutes later, and then all hell broke loose. An explosion atop the mountain send shockwaves in all directions, and a swirling inferno of fire and magma shot up from the top of the mountain, shooting ash and fire into the sky, forming a gigantic pyroclastic cloud. "Kyurem can't do something like that!" N yelled at the top of his lungs, horrified at the destruction he saw before him. Volkner replied. "There is a Pokémon that lives in Stark Mountain that can cause eruptions like that. A legend. It's called Heatran. And I'm pretty sure Kyurem managed to piss it off!"

Roark came running out of the hole, Tyranitar following as fast as it could. It was managing to project a snowstorm behind it, slowing the movement of freezing energy that was traveling at an otherwise lightning-fast speed. Reshiram began to charge a dragon pulse, and a moment later, Kyurem ran out up from the crater-tunnel, and roared with deafening volume. It began to charge an attack in its mouth, but before it could it was enveloped in flames. It turned around, shielding it's self with its wings before it could faint, and the flamethrower attack let up. Heatran stepped up from the crater's edge, its metal features glinting in the brightness of the fire that surrounded it. It was furious that Heatran was trying to claim the mountain as its home, and was intending to defend it. It opened its cavernous maw and spewed out a stream of glowing, crimson magma. The Eruption attack hit Kyurem dead-on, and Kyurem was pushed back several feet. It glowed bluish, and released a powerful focus blast that knocked out Heatran. Roark and Volkner looked on in horror as the Boundary Pokémon turned its attention towards the three young men. "Kyurem began to glow reddish, then projected a beam of red energy at Reshiram. The fiery dragon paused, as part of its essence was sucked up by Kyurem, who began to change. Kyurem grew taller, and feathers sprouted up on its head, arm, and tail. It

sprouted wings of feathers an ice, and began to resemble Reshiram. It stood

taller than it had before, and began to fly upwards and away from the mountain, fleeing N while Reshiram was incapacitated. Volkner decided to act, yet none of his Pokémon were out. He decided to improvise. "Boldore use Gravity and prevent Kyurem from fleeing." "Hey!" Roark exclaimed, "What was that?" "I figured we needed to act quickly, sorry Roark." Roark leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. The pair turned their attention back to Boldore, who began to vibrate its front legs, then began to glow blue. "Again?" Volkner grew confused. N turned to them, snapped his fingers, and gained the couples attention. "Boldore evolve when traded. You put it in Volkner's command when you went down into the cave, and he commanded it to use Gravity. Hence it's evolving." A shock of bluish-white sparkles made the group of three turn back to Boldore, who had since evolved. Sporting four legs, a fully defined head and body, and a multitude of glistening, crimson crystals signified that a Gigalith had just evolved into existence. Its entire body began to vibrate, and then a grayish white beam of gravitational energy shot out from its central, crystalline crest. The beam shot upwards towards the fleeing Kyurem, who stopped its flight and fell towards the ground, seemingly weighed down with immense force. The beam, uninterrupted as it projected towards Kyurem, suddenly halted. Kyurem was still being pushed down into the ground. "That was the strongest Gravity I've ever seen!" N exclaimed with gusto. He threw an Ultra ball at Kyurem quickly. Sucking the Boundary Pokémon in, it fell to the ground. Clicking once after rocking back and forth, N walked over to the now-full pokeball, picked it up, and slipped it into his pocket. "What are you going to do with Kyurem?" Roark was fairly curious. "I'm going to release it, so it can't cause any more harm to people or Pokémon. I've got to jet; see you both sometime in the future." With that, N hopped onto the back of Reshiram, who flapped its massive wings, then ignited its tail engine and sped off towards the southern horizon. "Oh, speaking of capturing legendaries, come here." Volkner trailed after Roark, who pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it at the fainted Heatran. After it was captured, Volkner put his hands around Roark's waist, and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Come back Gigalith. Hey Volkner, can we go back to my place?" Volkner grinned. ********************************************

So I wanted to wait until

Kyurem's method of form changing and really, any specific details about White

Kyurem were released, but I couldn't wait any longer. So things we probably earn

that m rating next chapter so...yeah.


End file.
